swfrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Anakin Skyobiliviator
You may mistake this page for the user of the same name, if you '''are' looking for this peculiar fellow, click here.'' ---- Anakin Skyobiliviator, originally designated as AKN-222, is a result of a Kaminoan experiment to splice DNA of Jango Fett and Anakin Skywalker to make a premium soldier. History Clone Wars Era Concept The concept was first thought up by a Kaminoan from the 4-Grek Clone Genetics Department Chief Hema Dahska during the Battle of Geonosis as Kamino's recent connection with the Galactic Republic gained knowledge of Anakin Skywalker's prowness in combat and potential Force sensitivity. Their chance to gain a genetic sample wasn't a long wait as just mere two months later, Jedis arrived to defend Kamino during the First Battle of Kamino. Late 21 BBY Skywalker's biref stay was more than enough to obtain ample supply of genetic material. Originally planning to make an identical clone, the young Jedi's disappointing performance during the invasion deterred Dahska. To make the resultant clone more suitable for military, Skywalker's genes was gafted into the already abundent DNA of Jango Fett. Due to this being a secret known only by the 4-Grek Sector, the now designated AKN-222 was put in a fully enclosed durasteel spawning chamber and raised with the 22nd Batch of Clone Troopers, hence the first two numbers in the designation, and the second of six Skywalker-Fett hybrid, as shown by the last two of the sequence. The 22nd batch was experiment in its own way; each clone given an advance version of the growth acceleration serum so that the clones can mature in just five years, half the time of the original serum; as well as a new serum to increase knowledge intake. The AKN sub-batch, however, received a modified version that allow the chemical to ebb away at puberty and be gone by maturity to make sure the soldier will last longer than the standard clones. However, the limited time of research on the serum resulted around half of 22nd Batch to die off during gestation, including AKN-221 and AKN-224. When the batch was finally ready, AKN unit was put into a harsh training. By day, the unit recieved standardized Clone Trooper programming and followed immediately by the Mandalorian routine used to train Republic Commandos. Due to their secretive nature, all AKN units was given an armor set to hide their identity and covered up as "prevent connections between other clones." AKN-226 did not survive the training in the first week and was followed by AKN-225 and AKN-223 died due to accelerated growth abnormality. The remaining AKN-222 became the hope of 4-Grek group even though the hope of mass production AKN units faded. Their increased hope resulted higher burden for the remaining unit. While other clones often have the grace of rest period, AKN-222 was given regular dose of adrenaline and was given lessons by two hired Jedis, a Human Del Musahi and the Mon Calamari Yarnk Serren. Del Musahi was a tough but reasonable Jedi Master. His mastery is for Form II of lightsaber combat, Makashi - used for lightsaber to lightsaber combat. He was the first instructor of the evening. He was hired when the Kaminoan requested him to train clones so they will know how to deal with a Sith when they found one. During the lessons, AKN-222 obediently intake everything taught through his helmet. Yarnk Serren, in the other hand, was a kind Mon Calamari female. Her mastery is solely on defense of Form III, Soresu - which deals with defending oneself from blaster weaponry. She often offers the clone rest, but he often refuse due to the habit of momentum he have in his life. Occasionally, she would teach a little on the Jedi-mandatory basics of Form VI, Niman - which is the balance of other seven forms. Like her fellow Jedi, Musahi, she felt that there is something more about this armor-clad boy. Early 21 BBY During his training, he was relocated to Touraus City, a small and rundown district 304 km from Tipoca City. At this time, he only received Jedi training as he finished his standard and RC training. Due to the failure of the 22nd Batch, with only 3 Clone Trooper surviving to maturity 4-Grek team was disbanded and they can now fully focus on the developing experiment. As they are isolated, AKN-222 never received the much more prestigious Phase II clone trooper armor. Middle of 20 BBY His training with the Jedis abruptly ended when both of his mentors was posted to protect a planetary system as the Jedi was spread thing across the galaxy. They wher never heard from since. As the war still rages, he was forced to continue learning from a revered Republic Commando trainer, Walon Vau. He is both amused and surprised by the fact when he was told he is training a unit that is going to be wearing just the outdated and uncomfortable Phase I ARC armor. Being a harsh trainer, AKN-222 suffered multiple injuries during his year under Vau's teachings. Also around this time, likely from his Skywalker genes, he gained an interest of mechanical designs and modified the medical droid to operate fast and efficient but painful procedures instead of a gentle but slow healing ways. Due to his exposure to weapons all his short life, he especially gained a keen interest in weapon parts and modification. This is shown in his modified DC-15A blaster rifle, his weapon of choice. 19 BBY, 4 Months Prior to Order 66 As the boy ages toward puberty, his personality start shifting toward Fett. The docile nature is mostly gone and his skill is becoming more and more of a threat to Kaminoans that is watching over him. Walon Vau was called off the subject. AKN-222's current behavior led many of the department to classify him as an Alpha-class ARC, Advance Recon Commando, and dangerous as he gain more independent thought, while others who feared him even more, classify him as the Null-class ARC. The actual two but apparent ten years old boy was put to into stasis tube with a self-sufficient life support that keep his brain activity to hibernation while his body and mind develops under the Phase I armor. Rebellion Era 12 BBY, Kamino Upraising Seven years later during the upraising of Kamino, the abandoned Touraus City was rediscovered by the Imperial Forces in an attempt to comb down any remnant of the upraising. A dispatch of the 501st was sent in to investigate, and they found only what was meant to be found: a nearly impenetrable metal capsule hooked to a small delicate life-support. Unable to blast it open with any available tools, the capsule was taken up to the Victory II-Class Star Destroyer in orbit. The ship was subsequently sent to Raxus Prime to request the scavengers to dissemble it for a cheap price. The plan backfired when the scavengers found the aging star destroyer a lot more valuable than the deal and shot the vessel down. Ironically, the capsule was found by the scavengers and the defenses was quickly scrapped and the long hibernated AKN-222 sprang to life in a fury. In his defense against scavengers thinking that he was a droid and a clone armor, he damaged his helmet. Devoid of the safety of his helmet and the sudden shift from sanitized humid air of Kamino to toxic and dry air of Raxus Prime with no filter in between puts his body into shock. Scavengers, with their injuries retreated to other - safer - parts of the ship. Upon waking up, the clone retreats into a closed off quarters to repair his helmet by cannibalizing it with what remains of a stormtrooper's helmet, which include a filter upgrade to withstand the corrosive sludge that takes most part of the planet's atmosphere. Soon he left the scavenged ship with his trusty DC-15A into the wasteland that lies beyond. Approximately 9 BBY Actual Age, 13; apparent age, around 26. During this time, the growth deaccelerator that is ment to deaccelerate his growth to normal age reengages, forcing the clone to grow a lot slower, of around the rate of five actual years to look one year older. AKN-222, now nicknamed Anakin Skyobiliviator by a local ex-Republic officer now scavenger, lived in the chassis of the Victory II for three years. He eventually escaped from the noxious planet by smuggling aboard a transport shuttle. His armor, now now heavily modified from his original stock ARC Phase I armor, is viewed more than his second skin, but the symbol for his struggle for life. He soon apprehend the vessel, and traveled to a place he called his second home, Mandalore. Blending in perfectly well with a society who normally see custom armor-clad personnel, he settled down at Enceri, which is aided by his fluency in Mando'a. As Enceri serves as a trading post, Anakin spends much of his time evading authorities as he steals what he needs including some very valuable carbon-alloy beskar, or Mandalorian iron, which he used to replace some older parts of his armor; and some weapon parts to further enhance his outdated DC-15A. As the stealing life gets more treacherous and not worth the danger, he disguise as a refugee and escaped to Dantooine. 7 BBY, Dantooine Although the life on Dantooine is simple, the peaceful lifestyle did not suit him. Against his Jedi teachings, he followed his Fett instincts and chose to be a mercenary. This soon resulted a very high bounty on his head, which resulted more than a few close calls with his "brethren," Boba Fett. During his time in Dantooine, he fashioned his very first lightsaber as his bounty is raised even higher. He frequently move across the planet to deter bounty hunters. After a while, he decide buy a starfighter and move off the planet. With his "new" Z-95 Headhunter, he boarded a transport that took him to Coruscant. There, he lived in the underground, where the black market grew substantially. Paranoid Coruscanti at large allowed him to gain vast amount of money over the years. This also prevented bounty hunters from entering as the Imperials have low tolerance for the money seekers in Coruscant. During times between his jobs, he would modify his starfighter, which he now call Torb'Kad - Justice's Saber. After the Imperials took notice of a bodyguard doing their job, he was hunted down as a "disruptor of peace." As a result, he took a trip to Corellia to finish his earlier contract. The starfighter's power strain caught his attention. With all the bustling additions the starfighter, the original generator have trouble powering them all and often a couple system would fail, including the dedicated life-support system. Because of this, his stop at Corellia have a secondary purpose, upgrade the power generator. As a scavenger, buying an illegal generator isn't enough and he also purchased a shield generator to further improve the defensive system. His contract, in the other hand, failed when his ship was disabled by an ion cannon and the contract holder was killed by smugglers. As a result, he traveled back to his "homeworld" of Mandalore and used all of his remaining credits on a much needed beskar anti-ion mesh to install benighted the durasteel platings. To further up his defenses and the rigidity of the starfighter, he also installed a roll cage construct out of the same super-alloy. 0 BBY During the time of Battle of Yavin, he resided on Mandalore as a bounty hunter. Though he still do mercenary and bodyguard contract, he like the outcome and the pay more as a bounty hunter. One of the bounties caught his attention: a contract to kill an Imperial Officer posted on the Star Destroyer Indifference. The job took a turn for the worse when suddenly became clear the ship is currently holding a portion of the legendary 501st Legion. The intention was clear that the bounty comes from Darth Vader himself as a test. Resorting to blaster fight with these soldiers is not cost effective and it soon became apparent to him how these elite soldiers took town the Jedi Temple so easily. Once the battle raged, Anakin's accelerated learning took advantage of the situiation and apprehending the elite platoon, but not without the cost of damaging the durasteel parts of his armor and disabled his life support. By the time he reached his victim, he could easily be taken down by the stormtrooper patrol. He was sent over to Vader himself who personally unmasked him. Due to a few similarities to Skywalker, not to mention Force-sensitivity, he began to question his relation to the clone. Thanks to his persistant training from the Mandalorians, he resisted Vader's mind probe and refuse to tell him information. Because of this, the agitated Vader commands that he is required to keep the helmet on at all times and sent to Kessel for forced labor. 4 ABY Being in prison for four years, the prisoners was suddenly released upon the destruction of the Second Death Star as the Empire was sent into a disarray. Apparent age 28, he was ferried into a Rebel refugee ship where he requested a drop off at Mandalore. With the large amount of money gained through Rebellion prisoner expenses, he heads to Concord Dawn, the home of his other half of the genes, Jango Fett. There, he continues to work in the labor work industry and sleeps anywhere that provide him protection from the weather. His low profit and practically no homeless lifestyle under the helmet and constant fighting against theves, he is slowly gaining money for what he wants: another armor set. Being inside one kind or the other his entire life, these moments he feel vulnerable and unsupported. His helmet is the only connection to his identity and he is willing to fight for it, no matter what it takes. His actions often resulted his arrest by authorities, which is always bailed out by somebody in the community that saw his help useful. New Republic Era 7 ABY Eventually, three years later, even though he only got 64,584 Credits, the local blacksmith returned the favor by fashioning an armor just for him in his specifications. During this time, he noticed his old DC-15A being sold on the black market on Nal Hutta. There, he uses a vast fraction of his money for a trip there through the nearest spaceport. In the mindset that the weapon is already his, he took his weapon back by force. By pure coincidence, he also found Torb'Kad in the local autoshop as the mechanics attempt to deassemble the machine. Due to this fact, he killed all the mechanics accordingly and repair his beloved ship back into the glory it once was and escaped back to Mandalore, where he thanked the blacksmith one final time before departing to Corellia. After escaping the elusive Corellian authorities, he found his way to the Corellian underground district, where he settled down. His armored lifestyle is overlooked as bounty hunters come in and out at all times. With the planet being a great starship hub and supplier, he spends his time getting the older parts of his starfighter replaced with newer and more advance parts. The advance, smaller parts allow him install new system such as military-grade Warship-class universal jammer, one located in the hallow space in the frontal portion of the wing. Mid-8 ABY, pursued by Fett Around the middle of 8 ABY, the price on Anakin's head was extremely high. This attracted the attention from experianced bounty hunters galaxy-wide. One of the hunters was his old threat, Boba Fett. He rushed off the planet as soon as he heard a rumor about Fett tracking down an armored target. No matter where he went, Torb'Kad's Class 3.5 hyperdrive proved to be a disadvantage as Fett is literally one step ahead. Fett finally cornered him in the remains of an Imperial-Class Star Destroyer carcass floating in the Tatooine system. After a chase down the withered corridors, the persuit ended with Anakin in a deadend and Fett just a layer of blastdoor away. The protective durasteel sheet didn't last long as the brawl soon broke out when Anakin triggered Fett with a knowledge he gained from the Kaminoan rumor about Fett's presence in his Father's death. After the fight cooled to a hostile glare, Boba asked if he was a clone of his father, to which Anakin replied, "Not the only gene in this baar, Fett." After Fett attempted to capture him again, he uses the bounty hunter's fibercord whip against him and immobilize Fett with the taser. Now weakened with battle fatigue, he pushed Fett into his Slave I and wrote on a datapad he left in Boba's hand, "Lets not fight each other, ner vod." There, he leaped into hyperspace for Coruscant, in hope for finding more about the Jedi and possibly create another lightsaber as a part of his life felt empty. Within the ruins of the Jedi Temple, he finds out all the information devices his Jedi Masters called "holocron" have been removed in the building that no longer retains its former glory. Knowing it was likely the Imperials who took them, he heads over and infiltrated the Coruscant Imperial Vault. There, he found four holocrons to which, he took to his makeshift home in a suite at the residential district. He re-learned his lightsaber form that he have long abandoned. With his accelerated learning ability, he absorb knowledge presented to him in the holocrons, and train with an imaginary lightaber until Form II and III is muscle memory. As his knowledge grew, so did his Force powers. He easily adapt to the ways of the Force as he already ignore the humane ability to judge things by how they look. 14 ABY By the time he gained enough knowledge he deemed - with the reference of the four holocrons - to exceed Jedi Knighthood, six years have passed by. Eventually he deem that it is the time to take a step ahead of his imaginary lightsaber and produce a real one. Despite the fact that it is his second lightsaber, he classify it as his first as he call the moment he survive his Raxus Prime years as being "reborn." He heads toward Ilum, the icy planet in the Unknown Region and the "home" of lightsaber crystals. To go with his overall color scheme, he chose blue lightsaber crystal. Though still a mercenary and a bounty hunter at heart, he respected the Force and forged precise parts for his lightsaber through the span of a week. Once complete, he returns to Coruscant. With his "new found" ability and skills, he start to be more active in his participation in wiping out Imperial remnants. His actions have not gone unnoticed by the Rebel Alliance, now New Republic. When offered to be a part of the organization, he declined. At this time, when he is not finishing of the Imperials, he still work as a mercenary and a bounty hunter although he is only willing to take bounties that is fitting with justice, and not just for Credits. These actions, however did not stop the onslaught of bounty hunters which included IG-88. The droid caught him unaware at home, the only place where he removes his armor. The subsequent attack left him with a crippled left hand and irreparable nerve damage on his right in an attempt to disable the droid. During this attack, he explicitly used Force lightning to temporary disable the droid, which he pushed out of his window to the Coruscanti surface far below. The usage of Force lightining further damaged his crippled arms which forced him to replace both of his limbs, further increasing the irony that Skywalker's genes require cybernetics. Knowing that he is under constant danger, he risked a replacement with a steep price of a beskar prosthetics made by Mandalorian blacksmith and tinkerer in the remote part of Mandalorian space. The carbon-alloy beskar ''prothetics contain a retractable phrik "claws" on the index and middle finger, as well as the thumb, each housed a micro vibration generator. The innards of the prothetics are constructed from durasteel with electrum finishing. 16 ABY, encounter with Dark Side of the Force In early 16 ABY, he was hired by the Naboo's government to neutralize pockets of Imperial remnants. Due to the size estimated, he was not the only one hired. Fellow bounty hunters included Bossk as well as Zuckkus and his old partner 4-LOM, was hired also. Used to work alone, the group split up and start taking down their respective pockets. After locating the group of Stormtroopers in an old outpost, he discovered that they have hired mercenaries to counteract Naboo's actions. As a result, he was surrounded by Mistryl Shadow Guards with a grand price for his head. Unable to evade the stealthy trap, he was soon swarmed by the mercenaries. Their sadistic nature made them near-impossible to reason with. Soon, the constant barrage of attack slowly drove him to fuel his anger, where he experience the pure power of the Dark Side. This drove him into a feral mode that only occur when he is agitated outside of his armor. This form of Force Rage send a powerful ripple of Dark Side energy through his body that "vaporize" his opponents with Force push. When their number dwindle down to just their leader, who he promptly broke her neck. The Imperials was easily defeated and as he regain his senses, he remained there to meditate to bring himself back to the light. After returning to Theed for reporting the mission, he received the S-5 blaster pistol reserved for Naboo officials as an appreciation gift. With hesitance, he accepted it and left the planet feeling empty and ponder about his encounter with the Dark Side. He soon concluded that, while the Jedi teachings are righteous in overall theory, it is a descending cycle in terms of practicality. With the ideology of Unifying Force in mind, he decided to venture out to Korriban to understand more of the Sith's perspective of the Force. He remaining year attempting to find Korriban's secret location. Studies in Korriban, 17 ABY - 24 ABY During his arrival to the homeworld of the Sith, he was immediately seeked out and attacked by the local Sith hounds. In an attempt to defending himself, he discover the species are communicating in some sort of old language, which he finally discovered later on that the language is, in fact, the Sith language. During this period, he spend his time entering the tomb and attempting to decipher the inscription on the wall while fending off tuk'atas guarding the tomb. However, due the planet have been officially abandoned for some millennia, he can't find a single holocron as it have either been stolen or still not found. The weathered inscription hardly get to any extensive detail beyond the spotty history records of the Sith civilization. After a year of searching, he finally found a worn tablet that list some of earliest Sith records still on the planet. From there, he was led to a map of the underground catacomb of an unmarked temple, strangely newer than the surrounding ruins. Inside the maze-like labyrinth compound, he discover chambers filled with skeletons of various species, an obvious sign that it was made during the first non-Human contact, which is long after the disapperance of the Sith species. In the central room, he discovered an archaic hologram projector located in front of a worn sarcophagus that is surrounded by an equally old droids. Despite looking much less frightening than other tombs he visited, he sensed a much more potent - and rather fresh - presence of Dark Side energy. The droids seem to be a part of Sith alchemy as it seems to drain Anakin of the Force to power itself and gave the droid a dull orange glow. In his defense he sent off a volley of blasterfire only to discover that they are considerably blasterproof. The Dark Side in the room is slowly fueling his anger from every slightest doubts. When he activate his lightsaber, the droids attacked with a fury of the wampa; and even at this point, Anakin refuses to give in to anger. This did not last long, however, as the droid continue to gain more and more strength. Surrendering himself to anger once more, he violently disrupt their connection through the Force by shreading them to pieces and sending their remains as deadly shrapnel to the sarcophagus. In doing so, he awaken an ancient Sith spirit of the tomb. The resulting nexus of Dark Side energy forced him to snap back to the Light Side, and calm his anger; despite the room giving more fuel to the emotion. The spirit refuses to give its name but mistakenly assume that Anakin came to him as a fallen Jedi and not as a curious learner. But nonetheless, he offered the clone several tasks in an exchange of his knowledge, most of them strictly forbidden in the Jedi Order. With his quest of knowledge, he finished them with only minor hesitation. During the seven years he studied as a deciple of the Sith Lord, he kept his Jedi knowledge deep within himself so that it is uneffected by the new knowledge. The task gets harder each day that require even more Dark Side powers to finish it. With his new knowledge, he also gained a few skills, such as an ability to utilize the powerful but tiring Force Destruction and the usage of a custom lightsaber form Tràkata to allow more effectiveness with his lightsaber styles. By the sixth year, most outsiders and Jedi alike would classify him as a Dark Lord if they haven't known about his restrains. During the middle of the seventh year, to complete his "training" he have to slain the spirit as an apprentice is expected to turn against the Master. Ironically, he defeated the Sith Lord with Light Side techniques to gain an advantage over the spirit's surpirse. New Republic Era 25 ABY, encounter with Allara Several month after his return from Korriban, mere months to the Galactic-scale invasion by the Yuuzhan Vong, he encountered the ex-Special Enforcement Officer that residing his home in Coruscant while he was gone, as she thought the suite is vacant. Anakin did not trust the Arkanian Offshoot anymore than she trusting him. Her fierce temper as a shell to protect herself was easily seen through by Anakin, though he respects the girl's defenses. Despite their major differences, the two share a fair bit in common, mostly the point that both are wanted for a very high price. As a result, both decided to stay in the suite to watch each others backs - with Anakin having to swear that he would not hunt her down, to which he agreed with Mandalorian honor - while trust was not nessessary. The clone continue to don his full armor around his suite until he was in his enclosed quarters; on the other hand, the stranger, Allara, continue to carry primed weaponry where ever she walks. Multiple attempts was made to attack either of them and they both respectively defend themselves. As the attack get less frequent during the start of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, the tension also declined. However, during the end of the year, their suite was attacked by an experianced bounty hunter guild desperate for the money. Originally planned to not get too involved, Anakin simply deterr the invaders. However, after it escalate to the point where one of the bounty hunter threw a thermal detonator at Allara, his Jedi instincts kicked in and he leaped in front of her to shield her from the blast by lying on top of the explosive. The resulting blast tore through the armorweave body glove and gave him severe abdominal tissue damage and the kinetic force rupture his organs. Through the fading light, he saw Allara being captured and felt himself being dragged away. 26 ABY - 28 ABY During at the two years, he was kept as a trophy in a containment field located in a Hutt citadel on Tatooine, hosted by Blndarr the Hutt; who posted a bounty for Anakin at a shocking 190 billion Credits for killing his father and uncle for a bounty years before. His presence was for purely for entertainment as he is often probed by electrostaff with nothing to wear beyond laborer's undegarments. Embedded underneath each of his collarbones are detonation chip that is rigged with enough explosives that it would easily implode his chest cavity. In addition, he was often sent to a nexu pit and requested to fight while wearing stun cuffs and mental disruption headband after he have been starved weeks at a time. Due to his entertaiment value, he was always rescued at the verge of death then roughly given a bacta treatment. His armor was taken by Blndarr's best bodyguard and ''Torb'Kad was kept in the Hutt's treasuries. By the middle of his second year, he found a way to bypass the mental desruption headband to an extent that allow him to experiance subtle beast communication. He finally broke free over the period of five more months after that breakthrough by slowly giving information to the nexus to attack their handler, the Hutt, and his guests bit by bit during his "visit" at the pit. When the plan was in motion with nexus as a destraction during his trip to medical bay, he fueled his anger from fearful guests and unleashed his power upon his captors and turn the Hutt into a putrid smear on the floor. While the guards take down the nexus, Anakin killed the guard wearing his armor and crammed the being aboard Torb'Kad's small storage space with his weapons. With the starfighter fueled up, the clone dispatched the remaining guards and use the citadel's poweful HoloNet reciever and transmitter to locate Allara due to his Mandalorian honor to protect her. During this process, he was shocked at the time past as well as the destruction of Coruscant. Rescuing Allara He finally traced the highest bounty posting under her name goes to a wealthy but corrupt spice merchant on Ord Mantell, Honra'Si Jharr. Unable to wear his armor due to the lack of body glove to dampen the edges of the suit, he adopted the old armor from a dead guard. After arriving on the planet, Anakin easily bypass standard security system. However, his metallic garb highlights him in parameter-wide metal detectors. After being captured and presented to Honra'Si's majordomo, a Falleen male named Srixar. From him, he learned that the merchant forced Allara to be one of his concubines as a payback for her arresting his wife and children, as well as killing his criminally-active nephew. While in an attempt to control him by pheromones, Srixar was seized by the throat and slammed against the wall. Snatching the Falleen's flechette pistol and killing off guards converging on his location. Glaring at Srixar's eyes, he drew upon the fear of the being, puncture the skin near a major artery with his thumb claw, and toss him aside. Finding his way to the courtyard, he found the corpulent Human at the balconey courtyard with his servants. To announce his presence, he shot the jar of glitterstim; spilling its expensive content down below and sizzling as it touches the balconey's energy shield. Enraged, Honra'Si attacked Anakin before he finally realized that the invader is not Srixar. The servant took cover as the clone used the Force to lift the merchant into the air and move him until he was mere milimeters from the energy field. After the merchant spews everything he knew, Anakin lowered him on the other side of the balconey, letting him hang for his dear life on his railings as he shouted at his servants to aid him. As he tip back to solid ground he swore at Anakin, who used the Force to crush his jaw. He finally found the room full of cowering women of various species, from Twi'lek to Humans to Togruta. Amist the group, he found Allara, who thought he was one of the handlers until he proclaimed that everyone in the room is free to go. She didn't get the confirmation until she saw Torb'Kad located at the private landing pad, to which she proceed to stare at Anakin, who became curious at what she is looking at. After explaining that she though that he had died in the explosion, she revealed her softer side through the shell she have created for herself. Due to his ability to keep his promise even through the years, the two swore to always look after each other, and start to have a minor relationship between themselves. The two ran to the landing pad, until Allara recommended that they use her personal vessel, Pride of Arkania, which is stored in the mansion's massive basement. He shouted at her to get to her vessel and warm up the engine as he will blast a hole in the house and she can fly out of that. When she was out of sight, Anakin engages the repulsorlift and blasted a volley that crumble the side of the house, giving a clear path from the basement. When the dust cleared, he was that Allara was hindered by enraged Honra'Si with Srixar controlling her with his pheromones. Frustrated, he flips the starfighter upside down, and asked ExAr to shoot both of them in the head with its blaster cannon and used the Force to push all the effects from the Falleen's pheromones out of her head. Soon, the Crusader-class corvette roared out of the makeshift tunnel and Anakin docked with it by magnetic landing gear on the upper hull, just atop the cockpit. When he saw the boarding hatch open and the airspeed reduce to a considerable velocity, he climb out and find his way into the ship. Inside is filled with the merchant's servants and concubine alike. He finally found her at the controls and the two look into eachother's eyes, Allara started crying. To comfort her, he put his arms around her shoulders and held it the best he could, as he never recieved one before. He did not care about the onlookers and listen to her story about the loss of her friend. He reached over the controls and set the ship on automatic flightpath to remain in high orbit and set her down on communication officer's seat. He took off his metallic chestplate and let her head rest on his chest. Trying to comfort her, he found a large scar that have formed on her stomach. With his rhythmic breathing, she soon fell asleep. He the lay her down and took over the controls of the starship and dropped off their passengers in a New Republic controlled starport and bought a ticket for a transport to take their ships to Coruscant, as he cannot go into hyperspace with Torb'Kad on the outer hull. Meanwhile, in the cockpit, he closely examines Allara, since she is the first relationship he ever had. An inspection of the scar reveals that it is made by a vibroblade and not a scalpel, which gave him relef that she was never impregnated. After returning to Coruscant, he found that most of the suite have been repaired. Due to this, he left Allara at home to get materials to remake his armorweave body glove. When he did, he began reconstructing his armor just as the Arkanian Offshoot woke up and asked him about the future of their relationship, to which he answered that it would be fine if it works for the both of them. She remained silent for a while before returning a thank you. After Allara have recovered from fatigue completely, Anakin convinced her to move with him to Mandalore as their home on Coruscant is easily traceable. As a result, they borrowed a transport to bring their vehicle to their new home. During the moving process, Anakin told her to find a plot of land and buy it, while he go and take down the bounty hunters that hunted them down years before. Despite her hesitance, he left anyway. Since they travel in group, he found them rather easily within the span of a week. Luring them down a dark alleyway, he took them down with poison darts, but not before getting substantial damage to his helmet's visors that resulted a few minor cuts on his face. Meeting back at Mandalore at Allara's rendezvous point, he found that she picked an ten hectare land two hundred and seventy kilometers from the capital city Keldabe and just 30 kilometers from the property is a nearby town that provide most of the essential needs. Anakin started taking down nearby forest and build their house with the help of neighbors. By the end of the year, the main house was complete and the hangar area was well underway. During this time, he returns to the blacksmith that crafted his armor and gave him enough credts to pay for his armor once and for all, as well as repairing the armor. 29 ABY By the time all structures was complete, they have made acquaintances with their neighbors and townspeople alike. Some recognize Anakin as the man from years before, while others just view him as another armor-clad mercenary trying to start a new life. His relationship with Allara gradually increases over time as one tell the other about their life, despite an awkward start. In addition, he have begin to slowly learn how to live without the need to wear his armor. This led Allara to be more open about her past without worrying about his emotions behind the polarized visor. When free, he would modify the Pride of Arkania to fit more to their needs. Most of the manned system have been replaced with an independent droid brain, thus minimizing the crew requirements from 80 people to the minimal of one, the pilot; thus increasing passenger space, which he convert some to living quarters. All of the droids can be communicated from the cockpit via voice control. In addition, the modifications include dispenser hatches located near the vitals of the ship that release buzz droids that he modified to repair the vessel rather than sabotage it. The droids were bought in bulk and are all slaved in a hive-mind fashion do an Astromech logic circuit uploaded with the ship's schematics. Each of them are stored in their ball configuration inside the dispenser until they are needed. After repairs, the droids return to their respective dispensers. Communication and backup hyperdrive also recieved an upgrade package. The communication array was replace by a highly illegal communication and sensor suite package. The original Class 12 backup was replaced by a much faster Class 3.5 hyperdrive, despite taking more room. The last and the most time consuming and extensive modification Anakin gave to the ship was a small hangar below the cockpit area that is just large enough to fit Torb'Kad. The hangar is hidden when the hatch is sealed and is completely airtight and sensor-proof, but fully exposed to vacuum when opened in space. Due to this "hidden hangar" feature, the ship could be viewed as a standard Crusader-class. The hangar is also home to a weak tractor beam projector to help docking. The hangar, unlike most parts of the ship, is not effected by the artificial gravity generator, so Torb'Kad is held in place with a docking claw and its own magnetic landing gear. The modification was deemed complete a bit past the middle of the year. By that time, they have trusted each other to the point where he begins be be more comfortable with unarmored lifestyle - moreso than before, though at this point, he still wears minimal protection in public. Due to the peace in the galaxy after the peace treaty was forged with the Yuuzhan Vong, the two would visit various places on Mandalore on "dates" like a young couple, while Anakin is teaching her about the Mandalorian culture in exchange of information about the mostly unseen perspective on the good side of the Empire. Like a young boy on his first date, he didn't know what to do at first. She doesn't know what to do either, leaving both in mutual embarrassment at the awkward progression. When he finally mentioned to her about his apparent aging, to his surprise, she just laugh it off and was at awe that he was born nearly two decades before her. This gave him relief, knowing that the only other person that knows his darkest secrets will always be with him. He didn't realized that he was actually in love until he was away on a solo bounty hunting mission to Kessel. During this mission, he already spent over a week trying to find his target and a month to hunt him down. During this time, he experianced his first ever homesickness as he have somebody - and a home - to return to. After the hunt, he admits his feeling to her and she sympathetically sooths him and tell that she will always be with him no matter where he goes, whether if they are together or alone. This give him a boost in determination, and he once again swears in his Mandalorian honor to protect her in time of need, which she deemed unnecessary, as she already trusts him to protect her in a crisis. 30 ABY, mental decay Just as their relationship reached its peak, Anakin suddenly suffered from a form of mental deterioration. This is caused by the fact that, while his body looks around thirty-four years old, his mind is actually almost 50 years. This strain causes headaches as well as painful sensations that eventually led up to erratic behavior to the point where people would assume that he got a split personality. This would certainly tear up their relationship if they haven't progressed. But since they have gotten to know much better, Allara knew almost immediately that something was wrong and took heed of when he requested her to find a Kaminoan named Hema Dahska, the head of 4-Grek clone department. It took numerous sources an intels before they can find the Kaminoan within her dwelling on Dac. A trip to the water world was made and they finally found her on the remote part of the planet's southern polar caps. They soon discovered that the Kaminoan have moved herself here to further experiment on genetics after she degraded into a crazy "mad scientist." Despite Allara's hesitance, Anakin - fearing for his mental health - forced himself to proceed. Hema was pleasantly surprised finding Anakin had survived for this long, nonetheless looking still in his prime. But after the Kaminoan initial refusal to treat the clone, she was forced under blasterpoint by Allara. After complimenting her spirit, Hema complied start working on reversing the mental decay. During this process, she gave Anakin a bacta processing implant used prior by clone commandos during the Clone Wars. This allow her to use less bacta, while retaining its effectiveness at a faster pace. Weeks gone by with the clone under constant scanners and probes and uncountable amount of surgery. Finally, Hema found the solution replacing misfiring or dying neurons with artificial superconductor-based replacements. This allowed him to process his thought at even faster pace. After he healed completely, he returned to his former self, much to Allara's relief. Wanting a normal life, he requests his closest thing to a mother figure to remove the growth decelerator from his system, to which he discover it is not possible due to his bodily strains. The Kaminoan, however, suggested an alternative: give his girlfriend the same "privilege." Though Anakin was hesitant with this idea, Allara took the deal despite the risk. To prevent mental decay, she too received the bacta processing implant and neuron overhaul. From his blood sample, the decelerators protein was extracted and multiplied over the span of a week. In ratio to him, she was given the dose. Upon leaving, the Kaminoan settled a payment for her work, a shocking twenty-three million Credits. But due to gaining back his sanity and live his full life with his companion, he was obliged to pay. 36 ABY uring the Swarm War, the couple remained out of the conflict and pursuit their daily routines. They have taken up on replanting the forest that was cut down for lumber during the building process. On their eight anniversary, married in secret. Like a true Mandalorian marriage, the ceremony was in private and the traditional chant was also incorporated, except for the omission of "mhi ba'juri verde" or "we will raise warriors" as they know that having children will only endanger them and leave the family vulnerable to attacks from cocky bounty hunters. Another exception is the lack of ceremony afterwards, as they only have themselves to trust. To show seal their marriage, they exchange a fibercord necklaces. The ornament of the necklace is a small one centimeter airtight reinforced glass vial, filled with blood of their partner. As a result, Anakin have Allara's blood in his necklace and vice versa. In the airtight container, the blood glisten in the light like an expensive ruby, representing the priceless value of their relationship. Personality Since he is not under Kaminoan behavioral control, he is very open minded. His demeanor resembles those of Fett's own ARC trooper; which is a result of more dominant Fett genes and restrictive childhood. His feelings are often very contained and protected by what he does, including spending most of his "adult" life under armor. This resulted him sounding cold and caluculating when spoken to. Because of this, the lack of armor cause him to feel vulnerable and defensive. He is short-tempered without it and can burst into a fury of beast-like rage. Some have called this behavior the "monster within." However, after encountering his girlfriend/companion, Allara, he have slowly gained an ability to feel comfortable outside of his armor. Being trained by Mandalorians for a good portion of his time in Kamino, he have a high sense of Mandalorian honor, such as refusing to kill those that are weak and satisfaction of being in a good combat over winning unless it is between life-death situiation. Relationships Allara Initially started as a hostile mistrust among the two of them, with Anakin being a bounty hunter and Allara residing in his former residence, the two barely interacted beyond helping one another fight off invaders of their home. During a particular raid in the around late 25 ABY, they were attacked by a group of far more experianced bounty hunter than the one they faced before. During this time Anakin risked his life saving her by leaping atop a live thermal detonator and absorbed the blast ment for her. Though this blast very nearly killed him, as showed by a scar that make a rough outline of his armor gaps on his chest and stomach area, where the blast leaked through and tore the armorweave underneath. After subsequent years of capture, their reunion resulted the true start of their relationship. Ideology On the Force Anakin's ideology on the Force is a combination from various beliefs. On the Unifying Force perspective, he believes that there is no Light nor Dark Side of the Force as the Force's origin as a cosmic energy that weave the fabric of space and time. In addition, he believes in the Living Force's point of view of the Force residing in all living creature - as well as in inanimate objects, as taught in one holocron - and living in the moment and not by destiny, as proposed by Unifying Force. Through his trip to Korriban, he adopt the Sith teaching of drawing the power from within and from the surroundings. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Being under two Mandalorian instructor and trained as a clone trooper, Anakin is an impressive marksman, even without the aide of the Force. *'Force Wielder:' Since he is trained by Jedi during his youth in Kamino and relearned in his adulthood - which include a several Sith practices, he have the ability to manipulate the Force on the same level as a Jedi Master, though not specialized in any particular one with an exception of his mastery on the field of telekinesis. **'Telekinesis:' Anakin's mastery of telekinesis ranges from lifting immensely large objects to, rarely, wielding his lightsaber with just the Force. Though far from those of Master Yoda, his abilities are sufficient enough surpass most Jedi Knights and even some less proficient Jedi Masters. **'Dark Side Powers:' During his time training with the mysterious Dark Lord at 17 ABY, he learned a couple Dark Side techniques ***'Force Rage:' At times - even before his visit to Korriban, his anger triggered Dark Side energies, he can access Force Rage. At this level, his Force abilities are enhanced to an outstanding level. For an example, during his trip to Naboo in 16 ABY, Force Rage allow a minor Force push buff to the point where it effectively rips the target apart from molecular level, effectively annihilating the target. ***'Force Destruction:' Taught by the Sith Lord, this limited power allow him to send a devastating orb that store vast amount of energy. High focus and concentration was needed and requires rest after a few successive uses. ***'Force Choke:' An ability very, very rarely used by Anakin, and only uses it for interrogation and intimidation. *'Expert Swordsman:' Being trained the arts of Form II Makashi, Anakin is a swordsman with the level near of those of a Jedi Master in theory but only considerably higher than Knighthood in practice. During his training on Korriban, he learned the Tràkata form to further enhance his effectiveness and efficiency wielding his duel-emitter lightsaber. *'Bioengineered Attributes:' Being an experimental clone, he recieved a few attributes that set him appart from standard clones. **'Accelerated Knowledge Intake:' One of the ability he retained as a clone, he can learn to do things very quickly. ***'Photographic Memory:' This allows Anakin to recall events instantly with high levels of detail. **'Enhanced Intelligence:' The AKN batch was given enhanced intelligence He was able to score higher than other commando unit by thirty percent on intelligence test, just surpassed by Null-class's thirty-five, although he tied with with the Null on scores accumulated during training. **'Enhanced Physiology:' Like most ARC classes, he have enhanced strength, speed, and stamina. *'Expert Pilot:' A trait gained from Skywalker, he have an above average flying abilities, especially in a fighter. *'Mechanical Prodigy:' Anther trait from Skywalker, he got a large array of knowledge about technology and love to modify it to his needs. However, his interest is mostly on weapons and not droids. Equipment(s) *'Modified DC-15A Blaster Rifle:' Essentially the original DC-15A with all the bugs removed from it, such as more stable plasma output and less chance of overheating. *'Lightsaber:' The legendary weapon of the Jedi, he created it for defense and stealthy offensive. His Jedi training also help him defeat melee-based opponents. Due to his extensive training as a blaster-wielder, Anakin only uses his lightsaber in a worst case scenario. *'Armor:' Essentially made from parts of Phase I ARC, stormtrooper, and mandalorian armor with some of the armor material replaced. It is composed of durasteel, duraplast, and carbon-alloy beskar. The armor comes with a retractable vibroblade and a taser on left gauntlet, one flamethrower on the right, and one dart shooter on both gauntlets. *'Jetpack:' Like the Fetts, Anakin prefer using jetpacks as a device of remote transportation. *'PLX-1 Rocket Launcher:' Bought from the Black Market, Anakin wield this weapon with expertise as he trained with it during his time on Kamino. This rocket launcher is typically kept in the cargo hold of Torb'Kad *'S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol:' This pistol became his sidearm of choice after it was given to him for his contribution in removing Imperial forces from Naboo in 16 ABY. The blaster's dense hardwood gripstock was finely sculpted by Naboo artisan and the twin scope/rangefinder aid targetting. However, many of the internals components of Naboo origins was upgraded to more advance blaster circuit. While it still shoot green bolts, it is approximately four times more powerful and can rivals the BlasTech's DL-44 in both power and accuracy. On the modified top setting, the pistol can shoot a bolt with a power of a medium blaster rifle with an expense of slower rate of fire and bigger drain of blaster gas and power cell. *'Cybernetic ''Beskar Elbows, Forearms, and Hands: After crippling both of his hands in a conflict with IG-88 in 14 ABY, he replaced his upper arms with a powerful prosthetics made with carbon-alloy beskar, durasteel, and electrum. Both arms were amputated completely just above the elbow and replaced with droid-like parts in their respective place. The two high-voltage powercells located within each forearm allowed the powerful hands to pulverize duracrete at will. The elbow servos are nearly frictionless to allow fast movements and provide enough power to create a thrust that can easily match a punch of a Wookiee when the situation arises. The powercells charge over time with the help of micro inertia-energy converter or can be simply charged with a universal power socket adapter. The index and middle finger, as well as the thumb, housed a micro vibration generator which powers the retractable one centimeter "claw" phrik blades that could be extended at will in last-ditch-defense situiations. Each blade is sharpened to an exteremly fine point and the micro vibration generator makes each small "claw" a small vibroblade. When activated, a low pitch hum could be heard that turn to a "wizz" when in motion. When retracted, the hand looks like a standard metal prosthetics as it is not covered in synthskin. The majority of the casing was made from carefully crafted carbon-alloy beskar with some durasteel and electrum finish for the innards which can be seen on small gaps located in the joints. Just below the beskar platings are thin anti-ion mesh to protect against above average ion weapons and various electric attacks. Both prosthetics are made to fit snugly inside Anakin's gauntlets and armor. Vehicle ''Torb'Kad''': Literally "Justice's Saber" or, alternately, "Saber's Justice" in Mando'a, the ''Torb'Kad is Anakin's prized heavily modified Z-95 Headhunter that he modifies to match current starfighter standards. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Clone Category:Force Sensitive Category:Cyborg Category:Mercenary Category:Bodyguard Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Gray Jedi